A communication system can be seen as a facility that enables communication sessions between two or more entities such as fixed or mobile communication devices, base stations, servers and/or other communication nodes. A communication system, and compatible communicating entities, typically operate in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. For example, the standards, specifications and related protocols can define the manner how various aspects of communication shall be implemented between communicating devices. A communication can be carried on wired or wireless carriers. In a wireless communication system at least a part of communications between stations occurs over a wireless link.
Examples of wireless systems include public land mobile networks (PLMN) such as cellular networks, satellite based communication systems and different wireless local networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLAN). A wireless system can be divided into cells or other radio coverage or service areas. A radio service area is provided by a station. Radio service areas can overlap, and thus a communication device in an area can typically send signals to and receive signals from more than one station.
A user can access the communication system by means of an appropriate communication device. A communication device of a user is often referred to as user equipment (UE) or terminal. A communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communications with other parties. Typically a communication device is used for enabling receiving and transmission of communications such as speech and data. In wireless systems a communication device provides a transceiver station that can communicate with another communication device such as e.g. a base station or an access point and/or another user equipment. The communication device may access a carrier provided by a station, for example a base station or an access node, and transmit and/or receive communications on the carrier.
An example of communication systems is an architecture that is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). This system is often referred to as the long-term evolution (LTE) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio-access technology. A further development of the LTE is often referred to as LTE-Advanced. The various development stages of the 3GPP LTE specifications are referred to as releases.
A communication system can comprise different types of radio service areas providing transmission/reception points for the users. For example, in LTE-Advanced the transmission/reception points can comprise wide area network nodes such as a macro eNode-B (eNB) which may, for example, provide coverage for an entire cell or similar radio service area. Network nodes can also be small or local radio service area network nodes, for example Home eNBs (HeNB), pico eNodeBs (pico-eNB), or femto nodes. Some applications utilise radio remote heads (RRH) that are connected to for example an eNB. The smaller radio service areas can be located wholly or partially within the larger radio service area. A user equipment may thus be located within, and thus communicate with, more than one radio service area. The nodes of the smaller radio service areas may be configured to support local offload. The local nodes can also, for example, be configured to extend the range of a cell.